The Return of Serena
by welcome-to-the-depths-ofmymind
Summary: What happens when four years ago Sailor moon was believed to be killed in a battle and comes back Well Stronger? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night and she stood in the shadows of the tree's watching the rageing battle below. Sailor Moon Stood in the tree watching as one by one her fellow scouts fell.

Flashback It was one of the hardest battle's the scouts have ever fought in. Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury all were being restrained on the sidelines by the vines that held them and watched as their leader took dozens of hit's. They were told by Sailor moon not to step in unless she fell, but now that she was falling they couldn't break free. Tuxedo Mask also being restrained. They all watched in horror as Sailor moon took one final blow to the chest and fell to her knee's. All she said was " You will not win this battle" and then she fell and hit the ground and didn't move. The enemy's stood there and laughed as the scouts all shouted at her to get up. When she didn't move and her body started to disappear is when they realized that she was dead. The moon was no longer shining it's blinding shine, but instead it was a very dull glow. The enemy finally left only after saying "Your princess is weak as are you. We will meet again solders of the moon." And then they were gone. The scouts all fell to their knee's along with Tuxedo mask. Mar's and Venus had tears streaming down their faces and they yelled for Sailor moon to come back but she never did. End flashback.

Sailor Moon stood there watching as first Mercury, Then Uranus, the Neptune Then Jupiter Then Venus then Mar's Then Tuxedo Mask, Until finally the only one left was Sailor Saturn. The scouts all yelled at Saturn to "run away get out of here while you can" Saturn stood her ground and said "I will finish what my princess died trying to do" Saturn turned to Trinity and yelled "SILENCE GLAIVE"  
In the midst of her sentence she got cut off by Sailor Pluto stepping in front of her and saying "Do not use that attack for it will destroy you" Pluto took Trinity by surprise and yelled "Deadly Scream" and Trinity was hit and pulled back saying "We will meet again sailor scouts" Then he was gone. Sailor Pluto turned around and watched as they all stood up and held their wounds. Venus was the first to speak " Sailor Pluto why are you here you said that you couldn't leave the time gate?" Pluto smiled and said "I can leave if my friends are in need of my help." Saturn looked at her and smiled and then ran to her and gave her the biggest hug she could give being a little 12 year old. Saturn still hadn't grown back to her normal age since the fight as Pharaoh ninety. Sailor moon decided it was time to take her leave and left. Tuxedo Mask sensed her energy and began to look around for the source of the energy thinking that it couldn't be Serena and he didn't see anything so he just shrugged it off.

Serena knew he could sense her energy and always kept it to a very low level now that she knew how. Serene is now a beautiful 19 year old who lives in an apartment in downtown Tokyo. She has lived there for the last 8 weeks. She has spent the last four years of her life training. Training her mind to be faster and better, Training her body to move faster, sleeker, and to be more agile. Serena the once crybaby, Big mouthed, Whiner, is now the college student majoring in Vocal, Teaching, and Cooking. Serena is a very talented singer who has kept her identity a secret by using the thing known as her brain. She has changed her wardrobe and her hair style. She no longer wears the little girl clothes that she wore before like her jumpers, Now she wears things like a pear of casual jeans with a dressy tshirt or a ruffled jean skirt and a tank top. She wears her hair in a very tight yet elegant pony tail, Sometimes she will even braid it into one long braid that goes down her back. The way she has kept her identify unknown to the scouts is that she now goes by the name, "Selene Mills" She has had a very hard time not stepping into all the battles she watches but Pluto said " Do not step in until I give you the okay" She struggles with that fact everyday. Serena is now the the Sailor scout the you do not want to engulf in a battle with. When Serena got home she went to take a shower and then put on her p,js and went to bed.

Rei once she got home from the fight decided to call it a night and went to bed, as did every other scout.

At 2:00 a.m. Serena was awaken from her sleep by her scout pager. She did not need to open it to know there was a problem. Being the princess of the moon she could feel the scouts transform along with Darien. She didn't transform but she did go out into the night to watch the fight. On her way to Tokyo Park where the fight was she ran into Sailor Pluto. Pluto said " Tonight is the night you may step in and make you're presence known" Serena was overjoyed. So she transformed and took off for the fight with Pluto at her side. When they arrived what they saw was a horrific sight.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. The Return

The Return of Serena Chapter 2

The Return...

Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the scouts lying on the ground motionless.  
It took all that Sailor Mars had to stand up. When she was able to do so she used what energy she had to attack Trinity.  
She yelled " Mars Flame Sniper!" Trinity blocked the attack and began to mock Sailor Mars saying to her "You, the goddess of Fire, are so weak that I barely have to lift my finger to block your attacks. Now, lets see you block this oh Goddess of fire! Trinity Death Blade"  
When his attack hit her she fell to the ground as it had pierced right through her chest. "Say Hello to Sailor Moon for me"  
said Trinity. The scouts tryed to yell at her to "Wake Up!" But it did nothing. Trinity Yelled "Black hole," and Sailor mars was sucked right into the black hole. Trinity stood there laughing with glee as he had just defeted A second Sailor Scout.  
Since he was laughing he did not notice the Sailor of the Moon run directly into the black hole. After a few moments a bright light burst forth from the black hole. When the light subsided there floating in mid air was Princess Serena holding the limp body of Sailor mars. Everyone would have fallen over from the shock if they had not all ready been lying on the cold ground. Princess Serena slowly decended to the ground where she walked over to a nearby bench and lay Sailor mars down. Princess Serena then used her powers to revive Sailor Mars. Sailor mars slowly opened her eyes only to be face to face with her Princess.  
Once Trinity realized that the white Princess was in fact Sailor moon he was furious. He yelled to no one in paticular "NO I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" Princess Serena turned around to face him and spoke softly yet firmly "I told you that you would Never win this battle and I ment it!" Princess Serena and Trinity locked gazes and he then said to her, I WILL win you shall see. Good will not all ways out shine Evil" And then he was gone. The princess then de-transformed and turned around. By this time everyone had stood up and de-transformed as well. Serena was the first to speak, "I think I have some explaining to do."

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. The Explaination

The Return Of Serena

Chapter 3 The Explanation

Once everyone got over the initial shock they all decided to go over to Rei's Temple.  
When they got back to the Temple they all went inside and sat down. Serena took this time to start telling her story. Serena told them how she has spent these last four years training and studying. She told them how she is the famous Japanese singer Selene Mills and how she is majoring in Vocal, Cooking, and Teaching. When she was done telling them her story she decided that they were shocked seeing as how they were all staring at her opened mouthed. Darien was the first one to speak... "Why didn't you tell us you were alive?" Trista answered for Serena. "Because I told her that if she did she would be putting you all at risk of death." After hearing that Hotaru got up walked over to Serena and sat on her lap and hugged her. Serena sat there and relished the feel of being able to hug her again. It didn't take long for everyone to join in the hug. It was now 5:00 a.m. So everyone decided to go home and pray for a peaceful day today. The girls decided to spend the day together shopping and just hanging out then they left. Everyone left except Serena and Darien who Rei asked to stay a little while longer. Once everyone was out of ear shot Rei got straight to the point not being one for small talk. "Serena, Darien, I don't know if you felt it but before you stepped in I felt an extremely strong energy and it wasn't coming from one of us nor Trinity." Serena and Darien exchanged a glance of shock. "I knew Darien and myself could feel it but I never knew you were able to." Said Serena. "Whatever it was we will work it out together" Said Rei while hugging Serena one last time before Serena and Darien left.

Too be continued...

Coming up Serena and Darien walk home after the meeting and Serena spills all. 


	4. A walk to Remember

When Serena and Darien left the Temple they walked in silence for a while. Darien was the first to break the silence"Where have you been all these years"? Serena sat down on a bench and patted the empty spot beside her indicating for him to sit down. After Darien sat down the first thing she said was "I'm so sorry." Darien looked at her with a questioning gaze. After a minute Serena started talking. "I was so scared when I got to the fight that night that I wasn't completely Focused. When I got there as you know Jupiter was already down. That was the first time in all the years of fighting that Jupiter was the first to go down. Sailor Jupiter along with Sailor Uranus are the hardest Scouts to take down. I let my fear get the best of me that night. I was so shocked by Jupiter being down that I honestly didn't think we would be able to win that fight. I was so shocked that I didn't even attempt to defend the other Scouts. Once I realized What I had let happen I started to fight. I fought as little as I could that night." At Darien's look of confusion she continued. "I wanted Trinit yand his followers along with all of you to think I was dead. "Why would you do that?" Because I wanted you all to believe that I really wanted to train myself. None of you believed that I was willing to do what I had to do to become stronger Physically and Emotionally. I tried to make the fight look realistic. I let them beat me. With the help of Sailor Pluto I was able to teleport to the place where she would let me train. Darien then said "Trista knew where you were and never even gave us a hint that you were alive?" "Yes, Trista said she would train me as long as I never tried to reach any of you or leave the place I was training at ofcourse I agreed." Where have you been?" "Well when I teleported of the battle ground I was in America. Trista decided it was the best place for me to stay until I was strong enough to fight again. After finishing High school I enrolled in The University of California to further my education. I decided to take up Singing, Cooking, and Teaching. I decided to further my career in Singing as you know I have written most of the songs I sing. I also enjoy Teaching, I am a substitute Teacher over at Jubaan High School. Serena and Darien talked until 6:00 a.m. When they decided to go home the last thing Serena said was I hope you are okay then the next thing she did shocked him, She bent down and kissed his cheek said good bye and walked off leaving a very befuddled Darien standing on the side walk. 


	5. Just like old Times

Just like old times.

After her talk with Darien serena decided to go back to her apartment and try to get some sleep. The girls decided to meet at the Tokyo Cafe for breakfast before going to the mall.  
Serena couldn't wait to to go out with her friends again. When Serena got home she went to go take a shower and get ready. When she was training she didn't sleep every night so she is used to staying up all night and not sleeping all day. She is supposed to meet the girls at 9:00 so she still has two hours to kill. "Hey why don't I go see Andrew I'm sure he will just fall over when he sees me!" " Well what should I wear today? Oh I know I'll wear my Camouflage Capri's and my White Tan top!" With that decided Serena left for the arcade. When Darien got home he was deep in thought. "Why did Serena kiss me"  
He was pondering on this and decided to go to take a shower then go to the arcade to go see Andrew. Serena arrived at the arcade at exactly 8:00 a.m. And walked right in through the door. When she noticed a blonde boy standing behind the counter with his back to her. "OH This should be fun!" She thought as she snuck up behind her friend of 14 years. When she was close enough to scare him she yelled "HEY ANDREW!" And he jumped 5 feet in the air. Once he was done with is mild heart attack he turned around and fell flat on is butt from the shock of seeing Serena sitting there. He thought he was hallucinating so he just stared at her then turned back around to continue doing his work. But when he turned around to face her she was still sitting there looking at him with her oh so famous Serena Tsukino smile. He just stared at her with confusion written all over his face. Serena noticed this and put her hand out to touch his but he pulled away. Right when she opened her mouth to talk the Arcade door opened and in walked Darien. Darien noticed Serena sitting there with a horrified looking Andrew and decided it was time to tell Serena that Andrew knew about the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Serena looked from Andrew too Darien back to Andrew. Darien spoke first "Serena Andrew knows that your Sailor Moon and about me and the others." Darien stated simply. Now it was Serena's turn to be shocked. She looked at Andrew and said "You know about all of that?" Andrew just looked at her and shook his head. Andrew then asked "I thought you were dead" Serena shook her head and told him the entire story. When she finished she looked at the clock she noticed it was already 8:50 so she said "I have to go meet the girls I'll see you two later" And walked out. When she left Andrew asked Darien "Does she know that I'm also on the Scout team yet"? "No we haven't told her yet" Said Darien. When Serena got to the Cafe Ami was the only one there. Serena walked up to the booth and sat down across from her. Ami didn't ever notice considering she had her face buried in a book as always. Ami only looked up when she heard a clearing of a throat. Serena sat there looking at her with a smile. Ami smiled back and then started to tear up. Serena noticed this and got up to sit next to her and she asked "Ami what's wrong"? "Oh nothing I just didn't think I would ever be sitting here with you again" Serena smiled and then hugged her friend. Right when Ami was about to say something the other three girls walked in and sat down across from Ami and Serena. Lita was the first to talk "So what do we want to eat huh"? Mine said "Well I don't know about you but I want the pancakes with Bacon." Everyone laughed at that. Mina and Rei started to argue about how unhealthy that plate will be. Serena, Ami, And Lita sat there laughing hysterically. When Lizzy Came over to take the orders She said "Hi" to everyone and told Serena "welcome Home" And took the orders and left to put them in. "What did you tell my other friends and my FAMILY! OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU TELL MY FAMILY?" Ami said " We weren't going to tell them the truth but... "But what Ami?" "Ian told them the truth. He told them that you were Sailor Moon and that you were killed in the battle that night." Serena was furious to say the least. "Ian told the the entire truth? All of it?"The girls all shook their heads. "I'm sorry guys but I have to go see my old friend Ian" With that Serena left the Cafe.

TOO BE CONTINUED...Coming up...

Serena pays a visit to Ian and it doesn't go to well for him.  
We will also find out what andrew meant.  
Well will also be re-introduced to some old friends of the Silver Millennium. 


	6. The unexpected Arguement

When Serena left the Cafe she was furious to say the least. She had a few different emotions running through her at the time... Fear for her Family's lives, Betrayel she knew that she couldn't trust Ian, But most of all Anger because he was stupid enough to tell them. She was now on a mission to find Ian and she knew exactly where she would find him... The library. When Serena got to the library she walked in and as expected she got a few weird looks. But she didn't care because she wasn't here to talk she was here to get Ian and talk to him more like yell at him. And sure enough there he was reading a book but whet surprised her is the four people that were sitting with him. When she got close enough to them to see who they were she stopped dead in her tracks when she realized it was none other than Malicite, Zoicite, Nephlyte, and Jedite. She didn't even care about that she just walked up to Ian took his book and closed it and set it down. Ok you put that there and this there and that goes.. Who just took my book "Serena?" "Ian I have a bone to pick with you Now!" Serena grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the library only to be followed by his companions. Serena dragged him all the way across the street and down into the Park. When Serena left the Cafe the girls decided to go after her to prevent her from commiting Man Slaughter. Mina and Rei Decided to go after her while Lita and Ami went to get Andrew and Darien along with Serena's Family. Lita called Andrews cell phone and told him to get down to the park with Darien. When Ami and Lita got to the Tsukino house hold they knocked on the door and Ikuko answered and was shocked when Lita explained the story but Ikuko believed them all the same and went into the house to get Sammy and Kenji. Darien and Andrew somehow ran into Rei and Mina on the way to the park so the four of them went together. Lita, Ami, Ikuko, Kenji and Sammy all got ther seconde after Rei and the others and already Serena and Ian were yelling at each other. "WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM THAT I'M SAILOR MOON?" "Because I thought they should know the truth" Ian is very calm at this point and that just further infurated Serena. "I believe that they should know the truth about you. About how it is your fault if someone dies in a battle. I thought they should know how much of a loser their daughter is even though she is the super hero Sailor Moon." "Did it never occure to you that I never told them because it would make them a target if the enemy ever found out that someone knows out identies?" "Well yes it did but I thought for your own good and theirs that they should know." Oh ok since when do care about other peoples feelings especially mine huh?" I never have cared about you but your family is a different story Serena." "My family is no concern of yours" "Well I guess I told them just to get under your skin." Ian are you really that heartless or just plain stupid?" I'm not the one who trips over myself everyday am I? Nor am I the one who crys if I don't get my way am I? You my friend are a crying crybaby nothing more and nothing less. You are worthless"  
Serena just stood there looking at him. "Well atleast I don't turn my back on my friends when they need me." With that said Serena turned around walked in between Rei and Andrew and left.

TOO BE CONTINUED...

MUHAHAHAHA... ANOTHER CLIFFE HANGER.

Coming up...

Identies are reviled

A family reunion

A very hard battle 


	7. To much drama

The Return of Serena Chapter 7 Too Much Drama

When Serena left the park she was silently crying. Once she was out of ear shot she found a little spot out of sight and cried . What she didn't know is that her family had followed her to where she was. When she heard a twig snap is when she finally looked up. What she didn't expect was to come face to face with Sammy Tsukino. Serena then noticed that Ikuko and Kenji were also sitting with them. Ikuko was the first to speak. "How long have you been in Tokyo"?

"Eight weeks."

When Sammy heard that he was the next you speak "Why didn't I ever see you? No better yet, why didn't you come see us?"

Serena was silent for a moment then answered him by telling them about the past four years of her life. She told them everything. When she hit the part about being Selene Mills sammy interrupted her by saying "No way I went to see her concert last month and she didn't look or sound anything like you." Then Sammy went off in a rant about how cool Selene Mills is and how Serena his dorky sister couldn't be that cool even in her dreams. Ikuko finally shut him up by clamping her hand over his mouth. Which she got thanked for by Serena. Serena then continued telling them her story.

When she was done talking Ikuko was crying and saying "I can't believe I pushed you into faking your own death. What kind of mother am I if I don't ever believe my own daughter?"

"Mom this isn't your fault. If I had been a better student I wouldn't have had to fake my death. If I would have actually studied instead of reading Sailor V comics maybe you would have believed me."

"But I doubted you I should have believed in you."

"Mom you had your doubts because I was a failure. I was NOT a good student. I was a slacker. I did it because I needed to get away from everything not just you but the girls too."

The Tsukino family continued to talk for a while but their family reunion was interrupted by a blood curdling scream. Serena and her family parted their ways and left. Serena to the battle, The Tsukino's to their house. When Serena got to the scene her friends were already fighting. What shocked her is the fact that there were also ten men fighting including Darien. Sailor Moon stepped into the fight just in time to intercept an attack that was heading right for an injured Venus who was on the ground holding her shoulder. When everyone noticed that Sailor Moon had joined the fight they all relaxed a little knowing that they were invincible. The Sailor Scouts decided to attack at the same time. While they were making their way towards her Trinity was throwing attacks every which way. Sailor Moon did her best to block them but failed when one went flying towards the men. Tuxedo Mask noticed this and blocked it himself. When all the scouts were lined up they all attacked at the same time. The force of the attacks put together would have killed Trinity for sure had he not disappeared. When the Scouts noticed that he was gone they all decided to detransform. That is when all the men decided to detransform also. Serena stayed as Sailor Moon until she saw who the men were then she detransformed. The names of the men and who they are the guardians of are as listed...Greg, Guardian of Ami.Brad, Guardian of Rei.Ken, Guardian of Lita.  
Andrew, Guardian of Mina.

Malachite, Nephlyte, Zoicite, and Nephrite, are the Guardians of Prince Darien and the Outer Scouts. Serena was so shocked that she fainted right then and there.

TOO BE CONTINUED.  
Coming up.  
Serena wakes up and they all talk.  
Like it? Hate it? Leave a review! 


	8. Life is confusing

The Return of Serena Chapter 8

Life is confusing.

When Serena fainted they all stood that and looked at her with baffled looks on their faces.

"So what do we do now? She is supposed to be the leader we can't just leave her here," said Zoicite.

"Awww... Why not? I really don't even like her. We could leave her here and let her wake up on her own," said Ian.

"No! We will take her to the temple and while we are all there we will have a meeting," said Rei.

"Yeah I'm with Rei. I think we should ALL be there when she wakes up," Ami said.

"Okay, lets go," said Andrew as he walked over towards Serena. Andrew picked her up and started towards the temple carrying Serena. When everyone realized Rei and Ami were serious they started to follow Andrew.

By the time they got to the temple Serena had started to stir from her little episode and Andrew had noticed this. So when the got inside he set her down on the bad and asked her what her name was just to make sure that she didn't hurt herself in the fall.

"Do you know your name?" asked Andrew.

"My name is Serena and I thought you knew that Andrew?" she replied.

"She's okay can we go now?" asked Ian.

"Absolutly not Ian we havn't even talked yet," said Ami

"Well considering I don't even like Serena I really don't see why I have to be here. I mean we have never got along why should I care about this stupid meeting of inforimg her about whats been going on these past couple of years?"

"Because you are part of this team and wether you like it or not you will stay for this meeting. So help me God I will tie you to your chair and stuff a sock into your mouth if you don't cooperate," said Rei.

"Both of you stop it now!" said Lita.

"Well we brought you here so we could explain why those four are here," Said Mina, pointing at Malichite, Zoicite, Nephlyte and Nephrite.

Serena just raised her eyebrows in a curious manner. This should be entertaining she thought to herself.

"Well since I am the head guardien of the prince of earth I will explain it to you," said Malichite.

"Well when you defeted us one by one might I add we were not killed but sent to the past. Somehow we were reincarnated about a week after your faked death. How it happened we still do not know but it did. We were never supposed to be bad but Queen Beryl had brain washed us into thinking that Prince Darien was our enemy along with all of the solar Princess's. When we fought against you we didn't know what we were doing, It's like Beryl had put her demons into our bodys and they took over our minds. Prince Darien has eight guardiens Myself, Zoicite, Nephlyte, Nephrite, Andrew, Greg, Brad and Ken. We are his protectors. Andrew is know as Shadow and is the protector of Sailor Venus, Brad is known as Black Haze and is the protector os Sailor Mars, Ken is known as Silver knight, and Greg is the protector of Sailor Mercury and is known as Darkness. I an here is known as... Well since you hardly ever help us in the fights I really don't remember you name please forgive me. We have fought together ever since we were brought back to the future and once again we really can't tell you how it happened. Trinity is turing out to be one of the toughest people we have had to fight against. I don't know how we are going to beat him."

By this time Serena was smiling at how confused he sounded about how they had gotten here.

Rei noticing the look on her face got upset seeing as she was smiling at this. "Serena you Meatball head this is no Laughing matter! Can't you ever be serious?"

"Well, Rei, I am smiling because I know exactly how they got here and I am being serious. I just am smiling because they seem so confused and I know iut's my fault and I am sorry for that."

"Well you shoulsdn't be... Oh Whoa wait, did you just say you know they got here and that it's YOUR fault?" asked Rei.

"Yes I believe I did say that," said Serena.

"Well out with it then come on you know you can't keep a secret Serena and I love that fact about you somtimes," said Ian.

"Well... I kknow exactly how they got here because I am the one that brought them back."

"WHAT!" they all yelled at once.

"First of all please lower your voices I have a blasting headach from that little tumble I took today and second of all yes I was the one who brought them back," said Serena.

"Right you expect us to believe that you Serena crybaby whiny Tsukino have enough power to bring these four back to the present time? No way do I believe that," said Ian.

"Well I really don't care if you believe me or not Ian I know I did it and so does Sailor Pluto because she helped me to succed at it. Now if you will shutup I will tell you my side of it."

"Oh this will be good," said Ian.

"Well when I faked my death I knew you were going to need all the help you could possibly get because you guys suck without me and we all know it."

Everyone laughed at that.

"So Pluto and I talked and we decided it would be best to bring you four back to the present. Pluto being the keeper of time decided it was an absolute nessecity and we set it all up. She created the time warp and I went through it to get you four. It took me a while to get back a thousand years but I finally got there. Once I got there I was able to find you in a snap that was the easy part. Once I found you I had to comunicate with Pluto and tell her that I had you and that I needed to get back to her. So she once again created a warp and I got all of us through it, Mind you it took all I had not to get stuck in the wrong time but I finally got you back to our time. We made sure that you would be on our side once you woke up and we let you free in our time. We were able to watch you from the time gate so we knew where you were at all times."

"So you really did bring us back here didn't you?" asked Zoicite.

"Yes Zoicite, I did and I do not regret it what so ever," Serena said with a smile.

"Well I guess that means that you really are one of the strongest Sailor Scouts in the Galaxy doesn't it?" asked Darien speaking for the first time since they got there.

"I am not the princess of the moon for nothing you know. I am very strong and I wouldn't want to get in my way," Serena said with a giggle.

"So are we done here? I have plans with a really hott girl tonight and I need to get ready," said Ian

"THATS IT!" Yelled Rei, She then proceded to grab Ian by the shirt and drag him to her computer chair throw him onto it and tie him to it and stuff a bandana in his mouth.

"You know, I think I like him better like that," said Lita.

That got a laugh from everyone.

"Guys I love you but now I have to go because I have a concert tonight and I really can't be late because if I am I will not have happy fans," said Serena.

"Hey! is there anyway that you could get us into the concert Serena?" asked Mina.

"Well duh! You are my family ofcorse I can get you in I am Serena Tsukino you know," said Serena.

"YAY! Lets go we can't be late for the concert!" Yelled Mina jumping up and down.

Mina then proceded to grab Serena by the arm and drag her out of Rei's room and down the Temple stairs everyon else following close behind.

When they got to the Tokyo concert house Serena had already used the Luna Pen to turn into Selene Mills. When they got there Selene told her manager to give all of her friends tickets and backstage passes, And so he did.

So the gang then went to their FRONT ROW seats and sat down and waited for the concert to start. Mina was bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement, Lita and Rei were attempting to hold her down but with no success.

After about five minutes of trying to calm Mina down Lita and Rei gave up and let her scream and jump while everyone around her turned away and acted like they didn't know her. After a few more minutes of silence the curtain went up and out walked Selene Mills.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Bwahahahahahahahahahaha I bet you didn't see that cliffehanger coming did you?

Anyway I am so sorry that it took me so darn long to get this chapter up I was in the process of moving so now I am in a good house with internet so now I can update and get more chapters up quickly.  
I think this is the longest one yet. Cool Huh?

Anywho, coming up in the next chapter...

Serena does her concert.  
There will be a huge after party and somone will get drunk and somthing will happen to him or her not sure yet.  
Serena and Darien have a long over due heart felt talk... 


	9. What Hurts the Most

****

AN  
Okay guys I am sorry that I'm not updating this story very often. It is because I have started a new story and I have been working on that for the past couple of days. The Return of Serena is my very first fan fiction story so if you happen to see a fault in the stories please tell me but please do it gently. I don't own any of the songs that will be used in this chapter or any in the proceeding chapters.  
Hope you like the chapter! In this Chapter I think I am going to mostly use songs by Betheny Joy Lenz I absolutely love her music and I can't wait for her cd. I will also be using Alexz Johnson's music so I hope you like it.

Ok so I do not own any of the Sailor Moon people or anything related to Sailor Moon except a few DVD's and one season of it. I am just another person that got to hooked on the show and started to use my brain a little to much.

Thanks for the reviews they are very much appreciated.

The Return of Serena Chapter 9

What hurts the most.

When Selene walked out onto the stage the crowd immediately went silent. Selene walked out to the center of the stage and said "I am going to do a little something new tonight. I have written a few songs and I am going to perform them tonight and see what you all think. The first one is called Elsewhere"  
_"_ I love the time and in between

the calm inside me

in the space where I can breathe

I believe there is a

distance I have wandered

to touch upon the years of

reaching out and reaching in

holding out holding in

I believe

this is heaven to no one else but me

and I'll defend it as long as I can be

left here to linger in silence

if I choose to

would you try to understand

I know this love is passing time

passing through like liquid

I am drunk in my desire...

but I love the way you smile at me

I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near...

I believe...

I believe

this is heaven to no one else but me

and I'll defend it as long as

I can be left here to linger in silence

if I choose to

would you try to understand

Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free

the mold that clings like desperation

Mother can't you see I've got

to live my life the way I feel is right for me

might not be right for you but it's right for me...

I believe...

I believe

this is heaven to no one else but me

and I'll defend it as long as

I can be left here to linger in silence

if I choose to

would you try to understand it

I would like to linger here in silence

if I choose to

would you understand it

would you try to understand..."

_  
_After she finished the song the crowd went wild with applause and yelling. When they finally calmed down Selene decided to do one of her other new songs called "Devil Archerist"__

"Ok this is also one of my newest songs and I call it Devil Archerist"

Verse 1:

This day probably tore me apart

And I didn't even know it

This day probably ate up my heart

And I got nothing to show for it

Why (why) is it so so (so) easy to compromise

This fog is like strawberry pie

But it keeps you keeping reaching

Here I am just watching you die

Just watching death coming up coming up creeping

why (why) don't you start (why) calling me ungrateful, oh yeah

Chorus:

Keep me away I've got no will to fight

Keep me away, I'm running to the light

Cause I don't want to lose your way

With these devil archerist

Verse 2:

My soul hear a million to one say

I didn't even see it

Looking up looking down at my soul

Looking everywhere but where the help was coming from

Why (why) do I seem broke and stumbling every time I get hit?

Chorus

Instrumental break

Come on now

Keep me away I've got no will to fight

Keep me away, I'm running to the light

Keep me away I've got no will to fight

Keep me away, I'm running to the light

Cause I don't want to lose your way

I don't want to lose your way, no

With these devil, (devil) devil archerist

__

Once again the crowd went nuts over this song. By all of the applause and wistling and yelling Selene could tell they were enjoying her new music and that made her extremely happy. She decided to do one more of her new songs then she would let the audience decided what they wanted to hear. So she decided that she would perform Halo.

I never promised you a ray of light

I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday

I'll give you everything I have

The good the bad...

Why do you put me on a pedestal?

I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below

So help me down, you've got it wrong

I don't belong there

One thing is clear

I wear a halo

I wear a halo when you look at me

But standing from here

You wouldn't say so

You wouldn't say so if you were me

And I… I just wanna love you

Oh, oh I… I just wanna love you

I always said that I would make mistakes

I'm only human and that's my saving grace

I fall as hard as I try

So don't be blinded

See me as I really am

I have flaws and sometimes I even sin

So pull me from that pedestal

I don't belong there

One thing is clear

I wear a halo

I wear a halo when you look at me

but standing from here

you wouldn't say so

you wouldn't say so if you were me

And I…I just wanna love you

OOhh I…I just wanna love…you

Like to think that you know me

But in your eyes

I am something above you

Its only in your mind

Only in your mind

I wear

I wear

I wear

I wear a halo

One thing is clear

I wear a halo

I wear a halo when you look at me

but standing from here

you wouldn't say so

you wouldn't say so if you were me

I just wanna love you

I just wanna love you

(I just wanna love you)

Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo

Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo

Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo

Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo

The audience really loved that one and that she could tell. Now that she had done some of her new songs she decided to let them choose what they wanted to hear because she had time to do two more songs.

"Okay now to have a little fun I decided to let you choose what you want to hear. Any preferences?"

The majority of the crowd yelled "NOT STANDING AROUND"

"Well I think we have a winner!"

"I go where I know

Even earth could find my feet

I will run away

And go where I know

-----Bridge-----

But you don't even care

No, You don't even care

What's there

-----Chorus-----

Not standing alone

Not standing around

Wanna sit there waiting til I reach my ground

Not letting it go

Won't leave it behind

Won't pass me by, no not this time

Not standing alone

Not letting it go

Won't leave it behind

I keep so far

I nearly lost my mind

I held on so tight

Now I see that I was blind

But you don't even care

No you don't even care

What's there

Not standing alone

Not standing around

Wanna sit there waiting til I reach my ground

Not letting it go

Won't leave it behind

Won't pass me by, no not this time

Not standing alone

Not standing around

Not letting it go

Won't leave it behind

I have the party

I have the song

To move my body ain't nothing wrong

I hear the talking

I hear the crowd

I'm on the inside

looking out"

The people In the audience sang along with the song and danced and twirled. Selene was singing and trying not to laugh at the same time. She loved it when her fans sang along with her and she especially loves it when the dance to it.

"Okay now for the last song of the night what will it be?"

There were so many different songs that got yelled out that Selene had to choose which one to do. She decided to sing "Let me Fall"

"Well since I heard so many different songs I think I will sing Let me Fall sound good?" 

Everyone in the crowd yelled "YES" so she sang the song.

I feel chained, chained down

You shoved me to the ground

I can't run, I can't shout

Just let me out

For someone heartless, this couldn't mean less

Gonna push it in your face

I'm only human

And I've got something to say

(Chorus)

Let me rise, let me fall

Let me breathe

I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all

Let me break, let me crawl

Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall

If I burn down in this fire

Well, I've got myself to blame

I can't stop or give it up

I need to feel the pain

Can you hear me?

Don't come near me

You'll just get in my way

I'm only human

And there's nothing you can say

(Chorus)

Let me rise, let me fall

Let me breathe

I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all

Let me break, let me crawl

Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Say you know who I am and what I'm about.

And you'll understand I gotta figure it out.

And live my own life.

(Chorus)

Let me rise, let me fall

Let me breathe

I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all

Let me break, let me crawl

Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you let me fall

If you let me

If you let me fall

If you let me fall

I will get up again if you let me fall

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

If you let me fall

If you let me fall

let me fall

"Well I hope you all enjoyed the show but I sadly have to go so thanks for coming out tonight!" She yelled and walked off the stage.

Her friends managed to get back stage after about an hour of trying to get through the crowd. When they got to her dressing room they found her talking with her manager and her producer. When Selene saw them she said she had to get going because there was a after party she and her friends had to get to then she left with her friends.

"Serena that was amazing! I can't believe that you are such a good singer not to mention your voice is AMAZING!" Said Mina

"Thanks Mina but I'm not known as Serena here remember?" Serena whispered to Mina noticing the funny look she was getting from one of the producers.

"Oh my gosh sorry" Apologized Mina

"It's okay I don't think anyone really noticed" Said Serena

"So where's this party we're going to?" Asked Lita

"Well it's up the street a bit so we will be there in a minute." Said Serena

When they got to the party that is when they noticed it was at a night club with a huge bar. Selene left for the ladies room so she could turn back to herself. When they got in they decided to have some fun. Ian went straight to the bar and got a drink that you could tell had alcohol in it just because of the way he stared at it with a dazed look.   
Andrew decided he wanted to dance so he asked Serena when she got back to dance knowing that she always loved to dance.

"Hey Serena lets dance!" Said Andrew

"Wow! Andrew dance? Now I've seen it all." Said Serena

"Yeah whatever now lets dance!" He said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor where they started to dance to the song "Suns gonna rise"  
While Serena and Andrew were dancing the other's decided to go get a drink or dance. Half went to the bar and half went to dance. Mina walked up to Andrew and Serena and asked if she could step in.

"Mind if I step in?" Said Mina

"No not at all" Said Serena

"No I meant I wanted to dance with you Serena not Andrew! I dance with him all the time besides when was the last time you and I danced together?" Ask Mina

"Well it's been a while" States Serena

"Exactly! So let's dance shall we?"

"We shall"

Serena and Mina danced for a while and had a blast while doing it. They talked about all sorts of stuff and laughed at all sorts of stuff. After a while they decided to get a drink and sit down. Mina got a club soda and Serena got a coke. When they had gotten their drinks they set out to find the gang. After a few minutes of looking they found them sitting upstairs on one of the circular couches. When Serena and Mina got to them they noticed that something was wrong with Ian he didn't seem like himself. When they got close enough they could tell he was drunk just by the sound of his voice. All his words were slurred and out of place. Not to mention he was talking as loud as he could, not know what he was doing. Mina walked up to Lita and asked her what happened.

"Lita what happened to him?" 

"Well from the looks of it he seems drunk."

"How much did he have to drink?"

"I don't know I'm not his bodyguard."

"Well I knew that I was just trying to figure out what he did and what he had to get himself drunk so quickly." 

"Well I don't know.. Ian where are you going?"

"Anewhuricngtawyfrmu" He said

"Did anyone catch that?"

They all shook their heads and tried to catch up to him. They followed him all the way out to his car which was down the street from the club. What they hadn't expected was for him to get in the car and start to drive it.

"Ian get out of the car!" Yelled Darien

"Ian you idiot you are going to kill yourself!" Said Andrew

Ian didn't seem to care as he drove around the parking lot and went every which way. They were all worried about him hurting himself or worse… Someone else. Andrew had had enough and decided to stand right in Ian's path and he didn't budge even though Ian was headed right at him.

"Andrew what are you thinking man? Get out of the way!" Yelled Darien

"NO! He won't hit me I know he won't!" He yelled back

Andrew was starting to get worried as Ian came towards him and wasn't slowing down he was actually speeding up. Andrew stood his ground and right when Ian was about ten feet away he turned the car to the right and he wound up hitting Mina head on. Mina went flying and hit the brick wall that was about twenty feet behind her. Everyone yelled and ran to her.

"Mina? Mina? MINA! Come on baby wake up you have to wake up." Yelled Andrew who was holding her stiff body

"Someone call an ambulance!" Yelled Ami who along with Darien was checking her vital signs.

Rei pulled out her cell phone and called 911 and explained what happened to the lady on the phone while the lady sent some people out. When the paramedics got there they put the unconscious Mina into the van and drove off. The police arrived seconds after the Paramedics did and asked what had happened.

"Ok kids what happened here tonight?"

"Our friend got drunk and he hit her with his car. We tried to stop him from driving but we couldn't he locked the doors and we couldn't get in. We yelled at him to stop but he never did." Said Lita between sobs

"Alright, where's the one who was driving?"

"Right there" Said Greg as he pointed at Ian who was on the ground laughing at himself.

The police officer walked over to him and cuffed him and put him in the cop car and drove off. The other officer started asking some questions about the victim and the driver. When she was done with her questions she told them to get to the hospital and notify Mina's family.  
When they got to the hospital they went to the front desk and asked about Mina's condition.  
The nurse told them to go to the family waiting room and wait there until the doctor comes out of surgery.

After about two hours of surgery the doctor came out to tell them of the damage that was done.

"Who is the family of Mina"? He asked

"Her family isn't here they don't live around here so we're all she's got." Said Andrew

"Alright sir, Well she is going to be fine she has suffered a few broken ribs and a shattered collar bone. She also has a number of cuts and bruises and a few stitches on her leg. But she will be fine. She is sleeping now and when she wakes up she will be in pain but we will give her pain killers to help with that." Said the Doctor

"Thank you so much Doctor you have no idea how much you've helped us and her." Said Andrew as he shook the Doctors hand.

After hearing that Mina was going to be okay they all decided to go home and get some sleep. Serena and Darien's apartments are very close to each other so he offered her a ride and she happily accepted.

"I'm glad Mina's going to be okay" Said Darien

"Yeah" Said Serena but she didn't sound happy at all.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy that she's ok?" He asked

"I can't believe that Ian is so stupid that he would get drunk, Drive a car and HIT MINA! She yelled

"Serena he was drunk you don't think coherently when your intoxicated."

"Why are you defending him? He doesn't deserve to be defended!"

"Well I doubt he meant to do anything wrong he"

Serena cut him off mid sentence

"Oh right! He didn't mean to it was an accident I was drunk I wasn't thinking I was intoxicated I this I that! It's all excuses! He was drunk, He drove, He hit Mina, but it's all okay it was an accident because I was drunk! How is that not wrong? If you can answer that I will drop the subject" She said

"I can't tell you why he did it but I do agree it was stupid and no there is no excuse for what he did."

"Well I don't! Wait… did you just agree with what I said?

"Yes Serena I did, because I DO agree with you."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

" How would you know that you don't think right when you're drunk?"

"It's common sense"

"Yeah right! Seriously Darien how do you know?"

"Serena I don't want to get into it right here."

"Well then why don't we go up to your apartment? I mean we are right here."

"Serena..."

"Darien stop! You said not here so we will go up and talk about it in the apartment. If you don't want to go to yours we will go to mine. I want to know" 

"Fine we'll go up to my apartment and talk there. You do know you are a pain in the neck right?"

"I know it's my job so get over it."

"Yeah" He said with a laugh

They went up to his apartment so they could talk more about what happened tonight and about how he knows you can't think right while drunk. On the way up to his floor Serena thought about the first time she was in an elevator with Darien. It was the day they found out about the others identity. It was also the day that everyone remembered that Serena was the Moon Princess and Darien was the Prince of Earth.

"Where's your head at Serena?"

"I was just thinking about the first time we were in a elevator together and the events of that day."

"What made you think of that?"

"I don't know it just popped into my head I guess"

"Ahh.."

When the elevator stopped they got off and headed for his apartment. When they got to his door he fumbled around in his pockets looking for his keys which he found in his left front pocket. Once inside she went and sat on his couch while he went into the kitchen to get something to eat for them. When he came back out is when the real fun began.

'So we are now in an enclosed area so spill! Tell me how you know about the not being able to talk coherently while you are drunk"

"Serena I…."

"You what Darien?"

"Ok… Well it all started when we thought you had been killed. You were able to defeat the Wise Man but you couldn't defeat Trinity? That was to overwhelming for me. So when I thought you had died I turned away from the scouts, from my studies and my friends in general. I didn't want to believe that you were really gone so I turned to drinking to solve my problems. I knew it was wrong but I knew I wasn't going to be able to live my life happily without you in it. Well since I had been drinking I wasn't thinking straight so I got in my car and drove up to the Temple. Mind you I didn't drive very well but I still drove. It was a miracle that I didn't kill someone or myself the way I was driving. When I got to the Temple I just yelled at everyone and blamed your death on them and left. When I got home that's when I really broke down because I knew it wasn't their fault… It was mine. So I just stayed home for a number of weeks I didn't even go and help the scouts fight in the battles. After about four months of drinking and stuff Andrew came over and beat the heck out of me and told me to get my butt into gear because they needed me and it wasn't my fault that you were dead and that we were all responsible for your death not just one of us."

Serena had tears running down her face when he stopped talking and looked up at her from his position on his floor where he was sitting Indian style.

"So yes I do know that you are not able to think clearly while you are drunk"

"Darien I….. I don't know what to say. I really don't"

"Just say that you will never do something this stupid ever again and that you are back for good" He said

Serena answered his question by sitting on his lap and hugging him and then kissing him. Darien happy to be holding his princess again didn't do anything but wrap his arms around her tiny body and kiss her back. After a few minutes of this they decided to sit on the couch together. He sat down and stretched his legs out on the couch and she sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

God how I've missed this she thought right before she fell asleep in her once again boyfriend's arms.

**TOO BE CONTINUED…..**

Coming up…

Serena and Darien have a great day together that is until someone shows up un announced

The Scouts must face Trinity again

Someone gets killed who will it be?


	10. Love or Life?

****

Ok I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to get this chapter up. Like I said before I am working on two stories right now. I'm really getting into my other one and have been working on it too much. So now I am going to work on this little devil.

Also in this chapter I will be bringing back Molly and Melvin and I will also be introducing some of Darien's college friends.

Once again I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related I am just another fan who has some ideas.

The Return of Serena Chapter 10

Love or Life

Darien woke up first the next morning due to the fact that there was something or rather someone lying beside him. When he moved his head to see who or what it was he realized it was in fact Serena's body. He smiled as he remembered last night's events. Darien tried to shift his body carefully so he wouldn't wake up Serena but he failed because as soon as he moved Serena opened her eyes only to be met by his. 

"Morning sleepy head" Said Darien

"Morning" Said Serena Sleepily

"Sleep well?"

"To tell you the truth…I haven't slept that well in I don't know how long" Said Serena

"Glad to hear it Meatball Head"

"Do you have to call me that?"

"Yes I do…It is your official nick name."

"Ha! Official nick name my butt! You just call me that because you know I hate that nick name…But you really can't call me that now because I don't wear my hairs in buns anymore see?" She said pointing to her hair.

"Hmmm…I guess you have a point"

"Yes I do have a point you baka"

"Hey if I can't call you Meatball Head why an you call me Baka?"

"Ok I will call you Darien and you will call me Serena, sound Fare?"

"Fare"

"Good...Now I'm hungry why don't we get up and go out for breakfast…My treat." Said Serena

"Serena I can pay…"

"No you can't for once in my life I know how to save money and spend it wisely" She said

"Well if you insist" Said Darien

"Good now get up and lets go" She said while standing up.

While Darien got ready Serena looked around the apartment and came to the conclusion that nothing had changed. Last time she was in this apartment everything was as it is today. She walked into his kitchen and sat down at the table with a book and started to read. She really got into this book and didn't even notice the person standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching her. Serena was just sitting there when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and startled her. 

"Darien!" She yelled at him

"What?"

"Don't you ever do that again! You scared me!" She half yelled half squeaked

"I'm sorry you just looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you by talking." He said meekly

'It's okay I was just scared" She said putting the book down before she decided to hit him with it.

"Yeah…So are we ready to go?" Ha asked

"Yeah just let me grab my purse and we can go" She said walking over to the coffee table

"Okay we can go" She said walking back to the kitchen

"Shall we?" He asked holding open the door for her

"We shall" She said walking out and linking her arm with his

Serena and Darien walked down Main Street until they saw someplace they would like to eat at. They walked a little while longer and came to a stop at Tokyo Café where they entered and sat down at a table by the window. A waitress walked up and took their orders.

"So what can I get for you two today?" She asked

"Well I will have the garden salad with western dressing please" Said Serena

'I'll have the soup of the day and a piece of bread" Said Darien

'Coming right up" Said the waitress as she took their menus and walked away

"Serena? Is that you?" Asked a young man about her age

"Yes…" She said

"Serena it's me Melvin" He said

"Melvin? Oh my god you look…You look amazing" Said Serena standing up and hugging him

"You don't look to bad yourself Serena" He said

"My god it is so good to see you again Melvin" Said Serena as she stood there

"Molly should be here any minute I'm sure she would love to see you" Said Melvin

"Molly's here?"

"Yeah and I know she will love seeing you again Serena" Said Melvin

"Melvin why don't you and Molly join Darien and myself for lunch it is after all my treat today" Offered Serena

"Well I guess that would be okay" Said Melvin smiling

"Wonderful! Sit down and I will go get the waitress" Said Serena getting up but stopped when she saw a red head walk in the café

"Molly?" 

"Serena? Is that you?" Ask Molly

"Molly!" Serena squeeled as she hugged her oldest friend not even noticing the little bundle in her arms

"Serena I missed you too but we are crushing Ayden" Said Molly

"Ayden? Who's Ayden? Oh my god! Molly you have a child?" Serena asked shocked when she saw the baby in her arms

"Well Melvin and I have a baby technically" Said Molly smiling

"You and Melvin" Wow I never would have thought about that

"Well…Melvin and I got married when we were seven teen and had Ayden nine months later" Said Molly

"Wow Molly that's wonderful I am so happy for you both" Said Serena

"Molly why don't you go sit down with Darien and Melvin while I go get the waitress" Said Serena

"Okay" With that said Molly sat down by Melvin and handed Ayden to Melvin

Serena, Darien, Molly and Melvin ate lunch and talked about everything they could think of. Molly and Melvin had to leave because Ayden was getting tired and Melvin had to get back to work.  
After Molly and Melvin left Serena paid for lunch and she left with Darien at her side.

"Why don't we go for a walk in the park?" Suggested Darien

"Sounds good to me" Said Serena

Right when Serena and Darien got to the park Serena's Scout Beeper went off.

"Serena Trinity is back ad he has Mina we need you now!" Said Sailor Mars

"Where are you?"

"The Park"

"We'll be there soon"

"Ok…We?"

"Yes Darien is with me"

"Okay whatever just hurry!" Yelled Mars right before she turned off the communicator.

When Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask got to the scene what they saw made them stop dead in their tracks. All the Scouts had been caught and were being restrained by a dark energy that was draining them.

"Sailor Moon help us" Said Mercury

"Silver Moon Attack!" Yelled Serena and a burst of light flew at Trinity but he dodged it

"You know Sailor Moon you would think that you were stronger than this" He said

"You know Trinity I really don't like you so I suggest that you either give up or join us…If you don't I will kill you" Said Sailor Moon

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

'Well lets see what you've got" He said and then he attacked her with everything he had.

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!" Yelled Sailor Moon

The two attacks collided in mid air and there was a huge explosion that knocked Sailor Moon, Trinity and Tuxedo Mask off their feet. When Sailor Moon got up she looked around for Trinity and she saw him lying on the ground about twenty feet away from her. She walked over to him and could tell he had used all of his strength to put out that attack. Sailor Moon knelt down beside him and touched his arm gently.

"I guess I was wrong about you Sailor Moon" He said while coughing up blood

"Yes I guess you were" She said

"Sailor Moon…Why didn't you kill me earlier if you knew you could?" He asked

"I do not like to kill people I like to give them a choice of joining us or being killed by us" Said Sailor Moon

"Well I wish I had the chance to go back in time and join you…"

"You can still join us Trinity" Said Sailor Moon

"No I can't…I don't have enough life force left and you now it" Ha said bitterly

"I can heal you" Said Sailor Moon

"Please don't…I don't want you too…I…" Before he could finish his sentence he died.

When his eyes closed the Sailor Scouts restraints were lifted and they all dropped to the ground. Sailor Moons head dropped when she realized that she had just killed him. Sailor Moon stood up and walked over to her Scouts to help them along with Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon had tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

"Sailor Moon I'm proud of you" Said Sailor Venus

"You shouldn't be I just killed him" Said Sailor Moon while she helped Venus up

"Sailor I seriously suggest that you buck up and stop crying when there is really no need to feel bad when if you hadn't of killed him he would've killed us or innocent people" Said Sailor Mars

"I know you're right Mars but I still didn't want to kill him if I didn't have to" Said Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask helped all of the other scouts get up and tool them all home. Serena and Darien took every Scout to their house and helped them get settled in. Once Serena and Darien got everyone home Serena then talked.

"I'm tired so I'm going to just go home and go to sleep" Said Serena

"Alright I'll see you later then" Said Darien

"Yes you will" Said Serena as she hugged him

"Serena don't worry about what happened earlier it will all be okay you'll see" With that said Darien kissed her forehead and left.

"He's right I know he's right it's just hard" Serena said to herself and then walked to her apartment.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Ok kiddies so the next chapter of this story will be the last one, I have no idea how it will turn out yet so I can't give you anything to think about just yet.

I hope you liked this chapter.

**  
**


	11. Finally Home

**Okay guys I'm so sorry it has taken this lobg for me to get this chapter up but I...You know I really don't have a good excuse but I can tell you that my life has been very rough latly. Not only have I started a new year of work but my Aunt was diagnosed with Breat Cancer. That has been very hard on everyone in the family but no worries she will be fine it was stage two I believe. They took it out and now she is on Chemo. It's hard for us but she is very happy to have found it.**

So on that note once again I am sorry about it taking so long. I'm usually better at this but you know...Life gets in the way.  
Thank you to those who have taken the time to read and review this story I am very greatful to you all. Reviews help me to see what I have done wrong and or right, So keep them coming.

The Return of Serena 

Chapter 11

When Serena got home that night all she could think about was how she had killed Trinity. She knew she had to do it but still she was very unhappy about how it unfolded. Serena was always the heart of the Scouts and thats part of what drove her to leave the first time. She knew she needed to toughen up and right now leaving wasn't looking to bad to her. Serena didn't sleep at all that night because her mind wouldn't stop racing about ways she could have handeled the situation without killing him. Ofcourse she found none. Serena finally gave up and went to bed. When she woke up hours later she just laid in bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. But ofcourse the phone was bound to ring sometime and that it did. So Serena got up and answered it only to find out it was Rei.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Serena it's Rei what are you doing tonight?"  
"Nothing that I know of...why?"  
"Well the girls and I decided it was about time we had one of our sleepovers and it just wouldn't be a sleepover without you."

Serena at this point just sat there and laughed. She laughed so hard that she dropped the phone.

"Sure Rei sounds like a lot of fun"  
"Normally I wouldn't be this mushy but I really missed you and I know we all hurt you but I just thought you should know that we couldn't bring ourselves to have a sleepover when you were gone"

"Thank you for telling me that Rei...It really means a lot to me"  
'Well don't let it go to your head...I still think you're a Meatball brain"  
"I know and I will see you tonight okay?"  
'Okay see you then Serena...Bye"  
"Bye Rei"

When Serena and Rei hung up Serena decided to go and take a shower. Serena went and grabbed her favorite towel out of the hall closet and turned on the water so it would get warm. After her shower Serena decided to go to the park. When she got there she was happy to see that it was pretty much deserted except for the couple across the lake who were totally making out and Serena wondered when they would come up for air. Serena went to her favorite spot in the park...The gardens. She found a bench and just sat there and thought about everything that had happened in the past few years. She remembered all the hell she went through trying to get into that college, The hardships of living up to the standerd of the school and how hard it was to make friends there.  
But she does remember the young man who she thought about going out with.

When that thought hit her Serena sat there and thought back to the night he had kissed her and what had happened.

Flashback  
"You know Serena I think you're beautiful"  
"Thanks Adam"  
"No really...I think you are the most beautiful thing to walk this planet"  
"Have you seen everything that walks this planet?"  
"Well...No...You know you make it very hard to give you a complement"  
"Yeah well thats what happens when you have your heart broken then handed to you in peices"  
"You want to talk about it?"  
"No not really"  
"Oh...Okay I guess thats fine but I want you to know that I'm here for you and if you ever need me I'm always going to be around"  
"Thanks Adam that really means a lot to me"  
"No problem...So where does the lovely ladie want to go?"  
'Hmmm...I'm not sure why don't you pick?"  
"Well do you like Japanese food?"  
"Why yes...Yes I do"  
"Then it's settled we'll go to this little place called Little Japan"  
"Awesome sounds great"

When Serena and Adam got to the place they were seated and he started to tell her about his family.

"Yeah so my parents were both awesome and I loved them so much...It was their idea to send me to this place and I'm glad they did because it brought me to you"

Serena Smiled.

"Oh did I tell you about my little brother Serena? Well I'm sure I didn't. His name is Bobby. And I swear he is the coolest kid you'll ever meet. He is in to everything you can think of...Especially girls."

"Well Adam he sounds like a really cool little kid"  
"Oh he is...So are you going to tell me about your family or do I have to keep going on about mine?"  
"Well my mom is the best cook you'll ever meet I mean I swear she's better than anyone I've ever met. My favorite thing that she makes would have to be her Lemon Pie. I mean it's to die for. My dad is like a normal dad trying to protect his baby girl even though I'm not a baby anymore. And I also have a little brother and his name is Sammy. He drove me up the wall everyday but in the end I still loved him everyday."  
"Well I hope to someday meet your family Serena"  
"Oh they would love you"  
"Everyone loves me"  
"Getting a little to high on yourself arn't you?  
"Yeah I guess I am"

After that conversation Serena and Adam had a great meal and talked the entire time. After dinner Serena and Adam decided it was late and that they should get home. Adam drove her home and walked her to the door.

"Well Serena I had a great night"  
"Yeah me too"  
"So would you want to do this again sometime?"  
"I guess that would be possible"  
'Great I'll see you later"  
"Okay good night"  
"Oh Serena one more thing"

Adam turned around grabbed Serena's arms and kissed her sensless. He was so into it that he couldn't tell that he was slamming her into the wall because of the force he was using. Serena finally slapped him and that got his attention.

"What was that for?"  
"You not caring about me enough to respect me enough to NOT DO THAT" She finished in a scream.  
"Well I thought it was a good idea"  
"Well it wasn't and on second thought I don't think another date will be possible."  
"Fine"

With that he walked away and after that night Serena didn't see him again even to this day.  
End flashback

When Serena was done thinking about that she noticed that it was already getting dark. She decided to go to Rei's house. When she got out of the garden she looked across the lake and sure enough the couple was still there kissing. Serena wondered how they go through the day not being lip locked. When she looked hard enough she realized the couple was none other than Molly and Melvin. Serena smiled at the thought of them finally getting together.

When Serena got to the temple her ears were blasted with nothing but laughter and she was still on the stairs. When she got closer she could hear Darien's voice also. When she opened the door everybody went silent. Serena smiled and so did everyone else. Once she got in Serena walked over to Darien and sat on his lap. As soon as she felt his strong arms around her she realized that this is where she belonged...Not in some fancy school...But right here in his arms and right here with her friends.

"I love you guys"  
"We love you to Serena"

**END.**

So what did you think? Was it a good ending? Bad ending? Let me know. 

So I'm finally done! After almost a year of writing it I'm finally done! I started this story last...I want to say January and now it's DONE!

I hope you all enjoyed it and believe me you haven't heard the last out of me yet.  
If you don't already know I am in the progress of writing another story called "The Scouts have Returned" so check that one out. It takes place after Galaxia so if you are interested in reading what I thought about the years inbetween Galaxia and Crystal Tokyo check it out.

Emi-Chan


End file.
